onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Jurgen
}} Jurgen is a minor character on Once Upon a Time. He is one of Hans' twelve older brothers. Following Hans' defeat, he gathers up his twelve brothers to help find a magical urn that can detain Elsa, so they can take over Arendelle. However, once getting the urn, Hans releases the all powerful Snow Queen. The young prince is then frozen, and Jurgen and the other brothers run away out of fear. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Sometime after Anna has left for the Enchanted Forest, Elsa sends out scouts to find her, worried for her well-being. She even considers going after her younger sister herself, but is talked out of it by Kristoff, who reminds Elsa that Arendelle needs their queen. Elsa soon learns that Prince Hans and his twelve older brothers are marching an army through the Southern Mountains to attack Arendelle. Kristoff offers to sneak up there and eavesdrop on Hans' plans, but Elsa won't hear of it, wanting to handle the situation herself. The soon-to-be prince disobeys Elsa, however, and spies on Hans. He returns the castle, revealing that Hans is after a magical urn that can trap people like the Ice Queen. Kristoff then suggests he bring a few soldiers with him to find the urn and destroy it himself. Elsa decides instead of sending him with soldiers, she'll accompany him. They soon reach the cave where the urn is located, and Kristoff offers to let Elsa destroy it. She refuses, however, when she discovers ancient words written on the urn, which may have information about others like her. Kristoff continues insisting that the Ice Queen destroy the urn, but it is too late, for Hans has arrived with three of his brothers. They surround Elsa and Kristoff; Elsa tries to fight back with her ice magic, but Hans threatens Kristoff's life. Elsa promises Hans the urn in exchange for Kristoff's safety; she then apologizes for not listening to Kristoff in the first place. Putting her trust into him, the Ice Queen tells Kristoff that once she's gone, he must go after Anna and save Arendelle. Hans tells Elsa that a monster like her should not rule Arendelle, and proceeds to uncap the urn, pouring out a white liquid. The Snow Queen soon arises, and having taken insult to Hans' previous comment, turns him into an ice statue while his three brothers flee in terror. 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 4' }} Thirty years later, the Snow Queen's freezing spell cast on Arendelle is undone, thus freeing those in the kingdom. Hans and his brothers soon make their way through the castle, finding Anna and Kristoff, where the youngest prince of the Southern Isles declares himself the new king. Hans and his brothers try to arrest Anna and Kristoff, but the pair fight their way out of the castle. The duo then search for the pirate, Black Beard, information Hans picks up from an informant at the docks. The pirate, enticed by Hans' promise of gold, agrees to comply in tricking Anna and Kristoff. The couple arrive in search of a wishing star, which can grant a wish if the user is pure-hearted. After the transaction is sealed, Hans and his brothers corner them. Sentenced to death, Anna and Kristoff are bound up and placed in a trunk. Stubbornly, Anna insists Elsa will escape from the urn and take back the kingdom, but Hans informs her that thirty years have already passed. When she, in shock at this news, babbles on in hysterics, an annoyed Hans shuts the trunk. Lastly, Black Beard orders his crew to toss the luggage into the sea, which they promptly do. With the royals out of the way, Hans and his brothers are briefly able to conquer Arendelle, ruling it as their own. However, when Elsa is able to save Anna and Kristoff, the Snow Queen is defeated, and the two sisters are able to find a portal home, they take back the kingdom, and Anna punches Hans in the face for all he's done. She and Kristoff are then married, thus finally getting their happy ending. Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Princes